Last Night
by jn208505
Summary: It's the night before the 74th Hunger Games and Clove wants a chance to experience something new before she is left to the odds of the arena. Oneshot. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Hello again darling readers! Here below is my newest story! Well, newest as of this moment right now! ;) As with all of my works, this story makes very little sense, but was a good time to write and hopefully an enjoyable little read for you! Now this is my first attempt at writing a Hunger Games story, so please be nice. Enjoy the lemon rind! xoxo

…

"**Last Night"**

_It's the night before the 74th Hunger Games and Clove wants a chance to experience something new before she is left to the odds of the arena. Oneshot._

…

The second I got back to my room I slipped off my uncomfortable heels. How did Capitol women wear these damn things?! Probably because they never have to do anything useful. I hated non-functional shoes. Mostly because my life back in District 2 revolved around the training academy. Even from the time I was 12 I knew that no one dares show up wearing anything they can't run in. Not that I ever even owned a pair of heels. District life was about practicality, necessity, survival.

If I win these games, I'm going to refuse to wear any sort of heels at my victors ceremonies. I should be able to make one choice like that after surviving the arena. But I couldn't concentrate on my victory tour right now, seemed too far away. Even the arena which was only twelve hours in my future, seemed distant. I padded barefoot over to my full length mirror. The girl looking back at me wasn't me, but a shell of what the Capitol turned me into. I can't complain too much, I did volunteer. But I wanted honor, and glory, not make-up and up-dos. I sighed as I continued to assess myself in the reflection.

My dress was actually very pretty, it was long and flowy, and despite being strapless, it didn't show too much skin, something I was never overly comfortable with, though I'd never admit it. Yes, my stylist outdid herself tonight. She turned this tomboy into a young lady.

I walked over and flopped back onto my bed. Going to these games tomorrow was everything I had ever dreamed of and been trained for. I've always been told it's what I want, what I'm made for. I'd be the best girl tribute they'd ever see. But for the first time ever, my mind was focused on what I'd miss out on by being in these games, what I have missed out on by training my whole life.

Sure I had a good family, mother, father, and younger sister. My parents were both able to work enough that my sister, Blossom, and I never had to sign up for the tesserae. I even had a few friends to talk to while we trained at the academy. But otherwise, my life was empty.

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I mused for a moment before realization struck. I'd always been favored to win by my district and even here by some of the people in the Capitol, but all in all, they're just odds. Not facts or truth, just odds. What if I get trapped in the bloodbath tomorrow? I sat straight up. I was prepared to fight, yes, but what if these were my last moments in Panem ever? I stood up and walked back to the mirror, pulling out my up-do and shaking my hair down. I smiled at my reflection. I was looking a bit more like myself. Feeling prettier, though!

I made my way to the other side of my room and opened the door. I was met with stone silence in the hallway. The stylists and mentors were out drinking somewhere, I knew that much. It was just Cato and I, left in the silence. I walked the thirty feet to his bedroom door and knocked loudly, my bare toes curling in the carpet with slight anxiousness. Not sure why I was anxious, no matter what was said, these very well could be my last hours. Might as well go out truthfully.

Suddenly the door swings open and there stands Cato, still in his dark pants and belt from the interview with Cesar, but that was it. Bare feet and a big, strong, bare chest stood before me. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Oh, hey." Cato greeted happily. I stood frozen.

"What's up?" Cato asked, not thinking much of my silence. I really wasn't a big talker anyway.

"Uh, nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out and talk for a little bit… this is our last night." I said with a shrug. Cato shrugged back.

"Yeah, sure, come on it." He said, stepping aside to let me into his room. I walked past him and started to look around. I had never been in his room before. Looked to be about the same size as mine, but instead of the yellow and purple theme that mine contained, his was green and black, very masculine looking. My eyes were still scanning around the room when his voice brought me back to reality.

"You had a good interview today." he said. I turned towards him and saw he was taking a seat on the edge of his bed. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You did as well. I'm sure we'll both get some sponsors out of this." I replied.

"More than any of these other tributes, at least!" Cato said firmly. I nodded.

"Did you hear the District 12 tributes are in love?" I asked with a smirk. Cato chuckled.

"Yeah, idiots. All that coal went to their brains." he scoffed. I couldn't help but giggle. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few moments as I mustered up my courage.

"Hey, Cato," I began, slowly walking over to his bed where he was sitting.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking... this is, well it's our last night here together..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, can't believe the games are tomorrow!" he said, missing my point. I took a deep breath, time to just go for it.

I took two large steps, closing the gap between us. Even with him sitting on the bed and me standing in front of him, our height difference put us just about eye to eye. Without giving any warning I put my hands on his strong, bare shoulders as I crashed my lips onto his. I can tell by feeling his muscles tighten that I've taken him by surprise, but I don't care. His lips are soft and warm. Even though this is my first kiss and I have absolutely nothing to compare it to, I know this is the best feeling ever! After a few quick seconds he pushes me back.

"Clove...?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry I kissed you without warning. Look, it's just, well, this is OUR last night. Tomorrow, in the arena, everything will be different, forever. And I know we've never been more than friends, well, acquaintances really. It's just, I've never done ...this... any of this. I always saw you with girlfriends back home so I know you have, but seeing as this could be my last chance, would you... would you... kiss me?" I asked nervously. Cato simply gaped at me. The ten seconds of quiet seemed like an eternity.

"Just say something, please!" I pleaded, feeling incredibly self conscious.

Cato reached forward, placing both of his hands on my checks and pulled my mouth back to his. His lips pressed hard against mine for a few seconds before pulling back again, our eyes locking.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled back at me as he nodded. This time I closed the gap between us again. The feeling was even better this time, as both of us were kissing back.

Cato's hands left my checks for a moment and suddenly reattached to my waist. He roughly pulled me towards him, causing me to land on top of him, straddling his lap, my knees resting on his bed by his hips. My heart rate was picking up speed. I felt his lips increase pressure on mine, his bottom lip lowering. I mimicked his movements. The moment I did I felt his warm tongue collide with mine. I gasped and I could feel him smile against my lips.

He wasn't deterred by my surprise though. His lips continued to move against mine as his tongue explored my mouth. The feeling was incredible. My arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck as my tongue began intertwining with his. As we continued to kiss our breathing started to pick up. I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was! Our mouths began to move in synch and I could feel my body begin to get warmer and warmer. I wanted more! Cato tightened his grip on my waist as leaned back on the bed, bringing me down with him so I was lying on top.

Our lips never left one another's. I didn't want them too. His large, strong hands started to move up and down my back and sides. Exhilaration shot through my body at his touch. I dug my fingers in his thick hair, enjoying every second we were sharing.

Cato's hand went to the top of my dress and started fidgeting with the clasp. He was able to unhook it within seconds and quickly unzipped my dress. Chills shot over my whole body. The feeling of air on my bare back while I was entangled with a boy filled me with fear, excitement, and anticipation all at once. As soon as my dress was completely unzipped, Cato wrapped an arm around my waist and rolled us over, he was on top now.

His weight pressing against me. He pulled his lips off mine and I let out involuntary groan of displeasure. Cato gave a satisfied chuckle at my longing as he tightened his arm around my waist and scooted us up further on the bed so we were now in the center and our feet were no longer hanging off the edge.

Our eyes met and we smiled at one another. He reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off of my face and gently tucked it behind my ear before reattaching his lips to mine.

Our kiss deepened on impact and my hands began to explore his strong, toned back. His bare skin felt so wonderful under my fingers.

Cato's hands started move over my bare back once more causing my breathing to pick up once more at his touch. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and my finger nails dug into his back. His mouth crashed back onto mine with even more enthusiasm than before.

Suddenly I started to feel Cato's hand move from my back and slide around to my front and cup my bare breast under the fabric of my dress. I gasped loudly into his mouth at the new feelings shooting through my body from his caressing.

I tightened my grip on his back and increased the pressure of my lips on his as his fingers massaged my chest. I was soaring. I had never felt good. We continued our kissing and caressing for another minute when we brought back to reality by a shrill voice.

"Why I have never! What are you two doing?!" Trudy, our Capitol escort shouted from the doorway. Cato and I broke apart and looked up at our escort in complete shock.

"Uhhhh..." I stuttered, no idea what to say. I looked up at Cato who was still on top of me and was clearly at a loss of words or explanation as well.

"I don't want to know! Clove, I want you back in your room, _alone_, in five minutes!" Trudy said before slamming the door and huffing down the hall.

Cato and I remained in silent shock for a few long moments before he started to climb off of me and scooted over to take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I guess we're done for tonight." he said with a smirk. I nodded.

"Probably for the best we're stopping now." Cato added.

"You're probably right, but I did have fun tonight." I told him.

"Me too." he agreed.

I sat myself up, holding my dress up to my chest as I stood up.

"Cato, before I go, can you zip me up, please." I asked, turning my back to him. Cato placed his hands on my hips and gently pulled me back to him before slowly zipping the back of my dress up and reclasping it.

"Alright, you're set." he said. I turned around to face him and saw he was smiling at me. I smiled back. We both knew this could never and would never happen again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, almost feeling sad about being in the games for the first time.

"See you then, Clove." Cato said. I gave him one final smile before turning and heading out of the room, not letting myself look back as I returned to my room. Once back in my room I happily flopped myself on my bed and smiled to myself, feeling happier and more confident than ever.

I was now ready for whatever tomorrow would bring!

**….**

**There you go! See, kind of fun little lemon rind there! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**No flames pleaseeee!**

**..**

**Happy reading and writing!**

**xoxo**

**J **


End file.
